The current method of making measurements by which the erosion rates of rocket nozzles can be determined and evaluated comprises firing a rocket motor and exhausting the gases through a test nozzle, measuring the thrust and pressure while firing, and measuring the throat area before and after firing. By this method any erosion occurring during the ignition transients are not detectable due to ringing of the gauging systems.
A device by which the erosion rates of rocket nozzles can be more precisely measured and evaluated would be a significant contribution to the art of nozzle evaluation and design to performance standards.
Therefore, an object of this invention is to provide a device which enables an initial thrust, to be balanced as compared to a non-eroding nozzle, regardless of any pressure transients, so that the start of erosion is readily detectable.